Miracle Worker
by Nasyki
Summary: DMHP.Slash.Chap2up.Draco can work miracles.When Harry needs help and has no place else to turn,he too gets sucked into the appeal.Only,now that Draco has him where he wants him,will he let him go?better sum inside.
1. Intriguing Wishes

**Nasyki/Dark Cherub:** Well…I hope you like…I liked it. I mean if it drew my attention enough to write it. So RR&E!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

**Warnings:** Slash is the basic one…so GO AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT! And there is a little bit of foul language; lots of sexual content and implications in later chapters, there will also be the normal dose of violence, and abuse. So BEWARE!

**Summary:** DMHP. Slash. Draco Malfoy can work miracles. It's true; he's been doing it for 2 ½ years, and a lot of people already know about it. So what happens when a very depressed Harry Potter comes to him in need of help…and what will Draco ask for in return from Harry for what he requires? Is it more than Harry wants to give? What happens when Draco's 'gift' backfires on him? How can he handle the shock of its true meaning?

_**Notice:** HBP never happened. This was out before it was._

**Miracle Worker**

By: Nasyki/Dark Cherub

Chapter 1 (_Intriguing Wishes_)

Scene One Of Three: _Miracles_

* * *

It was true. Draco Malfoy could work miracles. At first, no one seemed to believe him or the fact that it was possible for him to have such powers, yet now…after several long years…no one seemed to doubt him. Draco, now in his seventh and final year of Hogwarts, was partially running the place; he had a power over the school, which no student had ever had before and what it was doing for him was almost scary. 

As you're probably wondering how _something_ like this could have ever happened to the school, there is also the indubitable wonder present of how _someone_ can have a power of nearly 'granting wishes.' The strange thing is he doesn't even know himself. To him this could never possibly come to be. But it had happened, and even all these years later, he still couldn't explain it any better than he could day one.

The first time he'd done it, _granted someone's wish_ had been in about the middle of fifth year. It had been an average day of insults, and Slytherin friendly conversation. He had had his mocking, insulting, probing, picking, and everything else he did to make people's lives miserable. He'd even had his fair share of time devoted to the insufferable trio. It was all-normal: normal day, normal people, normal conversations, normal insults, normal classes, and normal top grades (second to the MudBlood unfortunately as always).

Of course when a young first year from Slytherin came up to him, it hadn't seemed all that different. Slytherins stick together for the _most_ part. It's in their best interest to do so. Why wouldn't they? Of course there were several reasons that it'd been normal at that point. First years were stupid; they always sought the help of the older more _gifted_ people. The fact that Draco was smart, beautiful, and a Prefect helped him be one of the top choices for study-buddies too. Well, study-buddy for the smart-Prefect part, good bed-buddy for the beautiful.

It hadn't even seemed off as said first year asked him for the answers to an upcoming test. It was like asking for the time of day in the Slytherin house; need not study if you have the answers, right? Anyway, Draco had the reputation for being able to pull those sorts of stuff off. –And of course he could if he wanted to. He had the talent to get a couple of measly test answers with no real effort. More importantly he had the resources to boot. But, unlike his reputation, he was strongly against cheating.

Draco believed that to get anywhere, you had to work yourself to death. He did so every moment of the day to stay desirable, smart, look like everything came easily to him, and lead everyone like the puppets or dolls they are. He absolutely despised it when people cheated, even in his own house where it was so common. Bottom line was Draco Malfoy had limits to how low he could sink and cheating was below his line. So when that idiotic first year had come his way he didn't bat an eye, but he wouldn't give an inch either. He looked into those dark petite eyes that showed hesitant demand, he thought of how well the boy would do if he could just break down his wall of hesitance, and he scoffed shaking his head. He walked absent in his superior way and went about his routine as he was expected to.

That's where things stay for the rest of the day and a little into the next morning where things get even a tad abnormal.

He had been going about the same way when that same little kid came up to him looking like he'd just won the wizard lottery. At first it had irritated him, —everything irritated him anyway— but then he got confused.

Completely and utterly upturned.

The kid that he had so plainly rejected the day before came up to him, **_thanking_** him. At the time he'd though 'What in Merlin's name is he _thanking_ me for?' –Slytherins don't _thank_ anyone, even each other. But had he waited a few more seconds he would have saved himself the trouble of the plight of thought, his musings were interrupted by their vocal solution. He was being thanked for getting the answers for every single test for that entire semester.

Now that had scared the fuck out of him.

He knew without a doubt in his mind that he had done no such thing. It was against one of the few morals he had.

He had almost voiced that solution with the new query, 'What the fuck?'

But as a true Malfoy and Slytherin at heart, he'd managed to withhold the outburst, and just look skeptical. He decided it might be in his best importance to go with it, smirking he said, "ya well…I expect to be paid back in _full_ when the time comes around."

That was the end of it. Or so he thought. He didn't do anything and he still got something out of it in the end. That was good enough for him. It didn't matter who really got that kid the answers as long as he got the payment.

That's when things got really confusing. After that, our little Slytherin boy in question proved to be quite the little gossip. Pretty soon, the entire House heard about his single handed feat (for they knew no one who'd helped him to do the deed and when his right hand squad doesn't know about it, only he _does_) and soon began coming up to him, slow and seldom at first, maybe once a month asking for favors of that sort…ones that he was very against and did nothing about, yet somehow they still managed, and simply 'came to be' so to speak.

He was convinced that something very strange was going on, but to boast his reputation he took the torch and ran with it. By the end of the year, the information had stayed tight within the Slytherins as shared knowledge…and much to his liking; everyone owed him a large amount of favors.

But then…at the beginning of sixth year, someone slipped it out, and a seventh year had come up to him from Hufflepuff asking for a favor too, and it was granted, around that time he had finally learned to _consciously_ do it, now knowing that it was in fact he that was doing it. He learned how to control it for himself as well, but he actually had to concentrate on his goal for an hour or so before it would magically appear in front of him had it been a martial item, as for love and such affairs, an hour after he sat there thinking about it, that's exactly when they would dump their old boyfriends or girlfriends and ask his customers out. During that time he had taken to meditating. Some of the time he remembered the hour vividly, others he didn't remember at all. But that grew to be expected, just as the outcome had to him.

After that first Hufflepuff, the bridge gate broke and things got on more quickly, not two weeks later everyone had heard about the miracle boy including the public. And at the myriad of people who wanted him to do them favors he had to become more select. It was his original customers first, and then the people who had something that he wanted, and lastly it depended greatly on what they, the customer wanted. If it was something like test answers, he didn't do that anymore, the things he granted had to be honest and such. By that time, he had set a good list of standards for such things, not surprisingly it fit his original standards rather nicely. He really didn't want any shady clienteles.

—And so begins the story of Draco Malfoy, the _Miracle Worker_.

* * *

Scene Two of Two: _Beginning of a Story, Beginning of the Day_

* * *

Draco smirked indifferently as he went to his House table for breakfast, it was a lovely Sunday morning and as he walked into the Great Hall, the sky on the ceiling was a bright and an everlasting shade of a sea blue. The orange sunlight poured against his silky locks in thick layers. He smiled, as it was roughly seven AM and he was exceedingly a morning person, he had already been up for many hours. Gracefully he walked over to his table and sat down next to some of his closer friends, unable to stop the smile that proceeded to slip across his angelic face.

He was in a really good mood this morning, and he didn't have the slightest origin to why. Normally, he'd never have a real smile on around people, yet here he was with a bona fide smile on his lips, it was somewhat unnerving for him, and such a smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Drake, what's up…you seem to be…er…happy?" Pansy looked at him strangely and he merely beamed brightly in unhesitant response.

At the pet name he wanted to insult her, but as the question did seem to hold a partial amount of importance even within him self he brushed it away and contemplatively asked aloud, more to him self than her, "Yes…I do seem to be happy this morning. Don't I?"

"Erm…" she seemed just as unsettled about it as he did, he was never _happy_. Smug, yes, but happy, it remains to be seen there is something wrong with that? She decided to make a joke out of it. "So I suppose you got a good lay last night?" straightforwardly, she was only half joking. Draco proceeded to leave that question unanswered, and when she saw she wasn't getting anywhere she gave in to him. He always won. "Well…what's up then?" She mused, with forced optimism.

He sighed, he didn't see why he had to explain it to her, but he let her have her way this time. There was nothing he could lose by trying to answer. "I'm not sure if you're going to understand…but I don't either so that'll be fine. I…I feel as though a wonderful something is going to happen today. The something I've been waiting to happen…for…since I can remember…but I don't know what it is. Or why it is for that matter," he attempted a frown, but the smile simply wouldn't leave. He cursed himself fitfully, 'Damn.'

Her eyes widened and without a doubt she was _surprised_. "No way…" she breathed. "D-Draco…do you know what this could mean?"

He stared at her a minute not knowing at all what see was going on, and oh **so** impressed about. He stressed the word 'so.' "No. I haven't the faintest," by this time he was trying with all his might to pry the dumb smile off his face. He felt…dared he to admit it? Goofy.

"Draco! This could have something to do with that power you have!" she squealed delighted.

He rolled his eyes; she seemed to think he could do _anything_. Some days she'd say he was a seer, other's that he was god, or the devil himself. Today seemed little different. "Oh please Pansy. I seriously doubt that…" he sighed and began serving himself some food, just as he was taking a bite the owl post swept in. As always he got tons of letters, gifts, and pleas for him to grant unfulfilled wishes. He glowered as well as he possibly could with his smile difficulties. Inwardly cursing him self and every damned person of the wizarding race the letters piled up on his plate, getting in his food. He'd have to do something soon about the bloody things. They ruined **every** meal. Sighing, he began by picking piece by piece out of his syrup covered-pancakes, moments later he was surprised to see a white owl swoop down in his direction.

He recognized it immediately as Harry bloody Potter's, being as one: he had seen the only white bird go to its master maybe once a week, and two: there was the lovely fact it just came from the Gryffindor table. He smirked, managing to moderately cover his smile, as it landed on the table eyeing him suspiciously. All he could do was smile in response; he was being glared at by a bird.

He gave the bird a calculating look; it wasn't every day that Harry Potter did something with his owl. The fact that he was using his Two-Month Owl Card on someone besides a friend, a Malfoy no less, was more than enough to make him doubtful. He smiled at the possibilities there could be for Potter actually having something reputable to say to him. "Hello there…" he greeted the bird, saying just enough to get his fellow Slytherin's heads to turn in his general direction. "Aren't you the _great_ Harry Potter's bird? –And what on Merlin's beard are you doing here?" he smirked as his friends looked to the bird immediately biting back their laughs; they seemed to identify the owl as well.

"Oh Draco," Pansy giggled, "it seems as though Potter has taken a fancying to you." 'I could only hope,' was his only response to her question, though he'd never say it out loud.

The snowy owl ruffled up her feathers like a cat would if it had been born a bird, but that only fueled him into laughter. 'The bird is just like Potter,' he reasoned with himself. Then took the envelope from her mouth and pet the 'vicious' puffball on her head softly, as he would his own. It seemed to calm her down some, and at least caused her to 'hoot' at him almost acceptingly before she flapped away, perhaps _tolerating_ a better word.

Draco watched as the owl went back to Harry. His eyes lingered on the bird as she landed on his shoulder then strayed to the boy as she nipped at his ear before flying away again, he couldn't help but smile at how cute it was. Turning his attention back to the note, making sure to inspect it carefully _before_ hand. Harry did seem to hate him enough to do something untrustworthy to him. He tapped a light spell on it but it didn't _seem_ cursed or anything…opening the message he slid out a piece of paper, unfolding it eagerly he felt he knew what it read.

When it was released from its paper bindings he quickly read through it, then smirked in triumph.

* * *

'**_Draco-_**

**_Oh god I can't believe I'm doing this Malfoy. I need your help. And I'm willing to…do…well what you want me to if you can help. I'm not sure if I can believe the entire miracle thing…but even so…I'm willing to see if it's the truth. If you want to see what I need help with…meet me in the outside corridor before, or after everyone leaves breakfast. Be sure to come _alone**

**_-Harry_**'

* * *

Lightly he wondered why it was sent to '**_Draco_**,' and signed '**_Harry_**' but it was probably just a mistake or a persuasion antic. With his eyebrow raised he looked up to see 'the great Harry Potter' looking directly at him rather nervously. Delicious. It was so much fun to play with the-boy-who-showed-his-emotions.

He smiled and nodded at him, then towards the door. Harry seemed to understand and lost all coloring he had left in his face before he nodded back and got up walking to the door. Draco turned to his friends all of whom were looking at him expectantly; he answered the silent jibes with a shrug.

"He wants to talk, and I'm rather interested in finding out what it is he has to say. I'll see you later." He explained as shortly as he could and got to his feet walking to the opening of the Great Hall, following the boy who had already taken leave.

* * *

Scene Three Of Three: _What Am I Doing?_

* * *

Harry waited impatiently just outside of the Great Hall, fidgeting as he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He had heard everything about Draco Malfoy and his wish-granting thing, but he had never expected it to be true, and he had defiantly never expected to need it, but he was so desperate at the moment. What choice did he have?

He paced back and forth a few times; he really wasn't in a waiting mood, and that's when he felt cold eyes watching, turning he saw a very satisfied Malfoy scrutinizing his every move; he jumped back falling to the floor, he felt his heart nearly lunge out of his throat from his surprise. Malfoy merely smirked.

"Did I scare you _Harry_?" he said with an evil smile, Harry couldn't help but shiver at the wintriness in his voice. He wondered if the Malfoy was mocking the signature on his note. Not that he'd actually ask if it were so.

"No you didn't Malfoy," he managed out of his tense throat.

Malfoy shook his head smiling, "whatever Potter, could you get to the point, I'm rather curious as to what could have caused you to ask an enemy for help," Malfoy held out his hand to Harry to help him up.

Harry looked cautiously but didn't take it, feeling like it was a trick; he quickly slapped it away. "I can get up myself, thank you," he growled and shot to his feet.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Potter you could be a touch more trusting, I don't bite."

Harry sighed and bit spitefully, "oh no, of _course_ not."

"Can you get to the point already?" It seemed Malfoy's good mood was souring.

Didn't look like civility would last long between the two. Biting his bottom lip, Harry nodded. "Y-yes…I need some help."

"Duh Potter, you've already told me that, with _what_?" Malfoy snapped, as his patience was no longer wearing thin, now it seemed straining thin. He was getting annoyed with Harry's hesitation.

"W-well…my friends," Harry paused.

Malfoy smirked and lifted an eyebrow holding back a comment. "What about them?"

"Well…if you haven't heard…they started seeing each other a couple of months ago." Harry whispered his voice faded, he was glad that his comment elicited a look on Malfoy that converted he wanted to retch.

"Thanks Potter for that wonderful mental," Malfoy groaned with a hand over his mouth.

Harry smirked liking the reaction, feeling a bit at ease to have an upper hand, "well if you _wanted_ me to get more descriptive I could get into one of their lovely public snogging sessions."

Malfoy looked thoroughly disturbed now and turned an interesting tint of green. "Potter stop **right** there, imagining them at all makes me sick, I don't even want to get into the two of them together."

"Sure Malfoy," Harry smiled almost friendly, his voice already lacking its usual venom. He took his words as an interlude before continuing onto the point, "You see, you already know that they are my closest friends no doubt."

Malfoy snorted, "How could I not?"

"Well…I'm becoming quite lonely by the fact that they'd rather go snog than hang around with me—"

"Potter." He said warningly, "don't stray from the topic please."

Harry just hid his smirk, "Right, right…sorry…"

"Now…let me guess where this is going…" Malfoy smirked in return, and Harry noted immediately that Malfoy was going to retaliate against Harry's mock, that sobered up his hidden smirk. "Your so _lonely_ by the fact that they'd rather go…do stuff together…than hang around with _you_. So you have decided that you want abandon your _horrid_ friends that used you, abused you, and left you with nothing, to come join the Slytherin's begging forgiveness." All the while during Malfoy's speech, he made sure to over dramatize everything adding in theatrical hand-gestures and speech inflection. Harry almost commented on the likeness he had to a really bad soap opera Aunt Petunia used to watch but he with held it and let Malfoy continue who had paused a second head thrown back, arm over his brow, and eyes closed. He suddenly shot back into his normal posture and glared evenly at Harry. "Did I miss anything?"

Harry snorted and held his gaze, "only the part that I come begging for revenge against those who fouled me," Harry said sarcastically, his lip earning no sympathy. Harry rolled his eyes at the serious expression that was held with foreboding force on Malfoy's face. "Ha-ha. That was a good laugh, now if we are done mocking each other like aggressive Dark Creatures I would like to get on with what I was saying." Malfoy's eyebrow twitched and Harry took that as a sign to continue or he'd leave. "Anyways as I was saying I was just wondering…" Harry found himself hesitating again now that they were again onto the business of the matter. "I know this will make me sound immature, but I'm not rather fond of them together either…so I was wondering if there was any possible way you could make them act…well, like the used to around me?"

Having gotten what he wanted so far Malfoy smiled, "well, of course I _could_, that wouldn't take more than 45 minutes to fix." Harry seemed to brighten at that, "but…" Malfoy said evilly looking directly into Harry's eyes, as Malfoy held to his chin with one hand tapping his fingers in an almost drumming pattern, "there is the matter of payment. I don't do something for nothing, as you very well should know, and I get nearly a hundred requests a day. So what could you give me to make it worth my while?" Malfoy pondered allowed.

Harry paled immensely, Malfoy had everything, what could Harry give him that he possibly didn't already have? "I-I don't know…what do you want? My Firebolt? Gold? I have an invisibility cloak…" Harry couldn't believe that he was actually offering his more precious possessions just to get his friends back…though something told him Malfoy wouldn't take them; something told him that Malfoy had something else in mind.

Malfoy smiled, pretending to think, "hum…I don't know…I already have all the gold I'll ever need, priceless heirlooms…a really good broom that I'm sure I can kick your arse with…hmmm…oh wait I have an idea…" Malfoy stopped and turned to a very nervous Harry.

"W-whatisit?" he fumbled. "I'll do anything…"

"_Anything_?" Malfoy drawled in a tantalizing tone that sent shivers of anxiety down Harry's back. It was almost a demonic childishness the way he spoke.

"Erm…yes." Harry nodded. Malfoy looked very insane at the moment and Harry knew he wasn't going to like what came next.

"Hum…how about you?" he said ever so casually and Harry blinked several times as his jaw went completely slack. Malfoy smirked and walked over to Harry putting a finger under his chin shutting his mouth gently.

"Harry didn't anyone ever teach you it wasn't polite to stare?"

"Y-your kidding, right Malfoy? You can't be serous…p-p-please tell me your p-playing some cruel sick joke on me…" Harry's eyes were shut tightly and he began shaking.

"Hum…as much as I love cruel sick jokes _Harry_," he purred enjoying this to no end. "I'm afraid I'm as serious as a person comes."

There was a small pause, "h-how long…" Harry rasped out chocking on the words.

"That depends on what your willing to do." Malfoy said simply and Harry's eyes shot opened. "If your willing to do anything in **complete** submission, six months." He said it so simply Harry couldn't find a word of response at first.

"No. No. No! NO FUCKING WAY!" Harry began to hyperventilate and Malfoy shrugged just as simply, as though the demand were nothing.

"Have it your way Harry. You're little friends will forget _all_ _about_ you and you'll end up being _all **alone**_. But if you don't care, why should I?"

Harry's eyes widened, he was way more terrified to have no one, than even being a slave for Draco Malfoy for six months. "I-I-I…" he stuttered and took several deep breaths. "Fine." He barely whimpered.

"Hum? What was that Harry?"

"Fine!" He partially screamed. "I'll be your bloody slave, and give complete submission for six fucking months! Okay!"

Malfoy smirked and pulled out a quill and piece of parchment going over to the wall and writing something on it. Harry found that as he waited for Malfoy to finish his nerves weren't stabilizing. Each scratch of the quill pulled him deeper into his doubt and uncertainty. Once he had finished he turned back to Harry, smiling, Harry was a mess dizzy with disorientation.

"This parchment is cursed. If you sign, you'll get your friends in a week, that I promise you. If you don't get your friends by then, I have agreed –with my signature in my own blood— to leave my life in your hands. That's the consequences for me if I don't manage to comply completely with my terms of the agreement. It also states that I cannot harm you fatally, or to a point in with you pass out. Otherwise the same fate will befall me. If you sign this and tell anyone about it, do not completely submit, or don't finish the agreement in the full term of six months to the minute you sign, you will permanently become my personal slave and I can no longer give to my word to not harm you immeasurably. Do you agree to these terms?"

Harry was shaking, Malfoy's words came so fluidly from him and Harry felt himself getting lost in the confusion of the moment something told him he was about to sell his soul to the devil. "I-I-I agree." He whispered and took the quill and parchment.

"Sign your full name with that quill that will use your blood for ink, and there is no turning back. Do you understand, Harry?" Draco seemed to be using Harry's name in kind now, but Harry was still much to scattered to appreciate the tone of Malfoy's words.

"I-Ido," he slurred.

"Even if this parchment is destroyed, the curse will still be in effect. Do you understand this as well?"

Harry nodded no longer able to find words to reply with.

"Once you have signed this, not even the Ministry of Magic will be able to break this spell. It would be against Wizard Law to do so. This is your last, _last_ chance to back out. You know there could be other ways to get your friends back. You understand this too?"

Harry nodded again.

"Then sign it now." Malfoy smiled evenly, voice coming out as a silky purr.

Harry walked over to the wall and with a trembling hand, and signed the document in full name right under Malfoy's. _'Harry James Potter.'_

Pulling back he walked over to a very contented Malfoy and handed him the parchment and quill.

"Then the agreement is final. Harry James Potter, you are mine for the next six months." He smirked and Harry felt the dread of what he had just done sink in completely, his eyes growing unusually large.

* * *

End Chapter 1

_To Be Continued…_

_N_**a**_s_**y**_k_**i/**_D_**a**_r_**k **_C_**h**_e_**r**_u_**b:** Evil Smirk Well, what do you think? I expect several reviews before I even begin to continue. I am sorry for how short that chapter was, I wanted to keep you interested for chapter 2! Which you'll only see if you review! That is the shortest chapter I have ever written, and I promise the next will be longer. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Terms of The Agreement

**Miracle Worker**

By: Nasyki/Dark Cherub

Chapter 2 (_Terms of The Agreement_)

---Last Time---

* * *

Harry walked over to the wall and with a trembling hand, and signed the document in full name right under Malfoy's. _'Harry James Potter.'_

Pulling back he walked over to a very contented Malfoy and handed him the parchment and quill.

"Then the agreement is final. Harry James Potter, you are mine for the next six months." He smirked and Harry felt the dread of what he had just done sink in completely, his eyes growing unusually large.

* * *

Scene One of Four:_ What You're Used For_

* * *

Draco watched, smirking as Harry closed his eyes clenching his fists into tight balls. He observed a faint trail of blood slip from the palm of his hand down his knuckles and to the floor. 'Oh this is going to be good fun.'

Watching his new 'pet' more closely, he found himself entranced by the idea that he could quite seriously do anything that he pleased, fueling his new poise. Keen on taking in every movement to attempt a glimpse of what Harry was feeling, he absorbed the distinctive expression on his face. Usually bright and lively skin had died and became a pale ghost of what it once was, after the initial drainage of color he realized, with a lot of amusement, that the face in question was now was turning a steady shade of green. His subject's bottom lip trembled with some sort of newfound realization, and his eyes closed tightly, their brow above furrowed just as forcefully together. It was and unexpected change but frankly, it was amusing in the fact that Harry didn't look in the slightest bit 'well.' Though if it mattered in the least, he _did_ look on the brink of vomiting.

Draco could just barely see him mouthing something to himself, as it was much too quiet for Draco to essentially hear, he went about relying on his accurate lip reading skills. After a moment's translation it appeared to be something to the affect: "what the hell did I just do!" Smirking at the mere desperateness to the internal plea he would have made a comment on it, yet he deduced otherwise, letting his pet the room that he would so need over the course of next couple of months. He just chuckled as '**his**-boy-who-lived' opened emerald eyes to glare at him in utmost defiance. Draco found a voice in his head telling him, 'This isn't just going to be fun it's also going to be quite interesting.'

"Dear me _Harry_, you look as though you've seen the dead and brought it back with you. Whatever is the matter?" Draco smiled, deciding it a good time as any to play with Harry a bit.

He approached the stiffening body and looked down on Harry, the few inch difference between them showing now more than ever. Cupping Harry's deathly pale cheek elegantly into his hand he nearly laughed out loud at his answer, or to more accurately say, the lack there of.

Just the priceless look of shock on his face….

He managed to deny it though. "Tisk, tisk my pet…our agreement implies you answering my questions you know…" the smile bracing his own lips couldn't have been able to show his true joy now as Harry responded! Yet the satisfactions he had received since Harry had signed the contract, tripled if at all possible.

"I…I-I can't believe I just did that…" Harry sputtered stepping uncertainly back from Draco, who beamed at the look of stupidity that seemed to be swelling through his pet's entire being.

'I don't know why I haven't tried something like this earlier, who'd have guessed boy wonder would have been gullible enough to make an accord such as this with his worst enemy in school?'

"Well, you better start believing it because if you don't and you don't manage to follow my terms, you won't just have six months of being my slave to look forward to." Draco took another step to his prize and wasn't surprised when Harry visibly flinched. "And I think I know what my first demand from you will be," he had just thought of the best idea yet and Harry looked more than a little averse to finding out what it was. He seemed truly mortified, and Draco loved it. Maybe this was the reason that he'd been in such a good mood earlier…this was the something he'd been waiting for.

Taking this tepidness and using it to his full advantage, Draco wrapped his arms about Harry's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

Harry seemed to be lost for a minute, weather it was from being lost in thought or just that simple loss of words; it didn't matter because in the end he did answer. "A-and what is that Malfoy?"

Draco softly scowled but instead of arguing with Harry like he would have done under normal circumstances he had another one of those pleasant ideas come to mind. Putting on a scolding look he said in what he knew as his most seductive whisper, "_Draco_." he purred, "My name is _Draco_, Harry," the order was softly spoken and that was all that was said before he leaned over his pray.

Lightly brushing his lips against Harry's soft cheek he drew his voice closer to his ear. Again, so softly he breathed, this time alongside Harry's earlobe in a violating, soft stroke. Harry's body shuddered, "You're first requirement," he repeated pausing for effect "will be…to become my lover." Each word came out crisply, weaving calmly into one another, Draco felt an awe-inspiring pump of adrenaline as he began inwardly praising himself for such an ingenious idea; whereas, Harry didn't seem to be praising the idea in the least. With a quick once over, he surveyed his prize and had made that interpretation from Harry's demeanor as his body had stopped all functioning's completely.

Pulling back to admire his handy work he crossed his arms as Harry stood before him perfectly still; arms hanging loosely at his sides, eyes wide, and mouth dropped agape in the all inviting way.

After getting over his neither first nor last momentary shock for the morning, Harry seemed to run the words over and over in his head in an eco of meaning. After the echoing became too stilled to hear it seemingly 'clicked' metaphorically speaking.

Harry's body and mind no longer worked in slow motion, it seemed like his body was sprinting to make up for lost time as he chocked on his first couple of words. "Your what?" he held in silent furry. "You're _lover_?" He had caught up to the situation at hand and such distaste he spoke with. Draco's face didn't falter. He'd let the boy figure it out by himself, until then he'd just internally mock his thoughts and fears. "What are you some kind of sick pervert trying to get into other guy's pants just because you can? No fucking way, _Malfoy_. I'm your **slave** not your **sex toy**. There has got to be some fucking thing wrong with you if you believe there is any way in bloody hell I'll act—" Harry stopped instantly when he seemed to remember what position he was in.

Draco all the while was laughing hysterically in his mind. In the past Harry had always seemed to entertain him, though before today he never would have really admitted it, but it seemed to amuse him now more than ever as they were in a position that was as screwed up as this one. Harry, Draco mused, had no clue that he was just messing with his mind. Oh the irony of it all.

Harry shook his head. He appeared uncomfortable, moving his eye's downcast he shifted from one foot to the other, not knowing how he should retract that comment. Though Draco was all too willing to help with that. He smirked.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" he taunted mercilessly, pulling the parchment out of his robes, Draco waved it about in the air like some sort of Gospel a holy man would. "Need I remind you of the wonderful little document that you so graciously signed: giving to me _complete_ ownership of you? I'd have to say that unless you want to be mine for a longer time than necessary, you don't question me." At the fist of his dialogue Draco was meant to tease Harry, but the last statement of his was all order; no questioning, just following. Harry's already pale face had completely drained when he finally made eye contact with Draco, then what anger he had left had turned to fear. "Now then, you should remember to call me my first name, _Harry dearest_…if you want to be a convincing lover and all…" Draco smirked, and advanced.

Harry closed his eyes in pure horror. "Y-you're kidding me…oh what ever gods there are, you have got to be fucking me…"

Draco snorted, 'this could not possibly be any better. Ah the sweet satisfactions of knowing you have duped your nemesis…' He allowed his smile to break into an ear-to-ear grin, one that he knew all to well, his knowing including what people thought of him when he smiled like that. It was more of that, how do you say? In the "cat ate the canary and polished off the cream" sort of way, it was more of a dangerous-cunning-playful look than anything else. So unlike Harry's own yet at the same time it was still so different from his normal Malfoy smirk that he just knew it would have an effect on his pet.

"Harry dear, first off, I'm not planning on fucking you; yet. It would mess up the act to have sex early on. We would need to be a normal couple to be convincing. Nevertheless, I'm as dead serious now as I have ever been. You…_are_. Mine." Draco reached his arms around Harry's slim waist again pulling him into a tight embrace, only this time making it more forceful and demanding.

"Y-you planned this the entire time…didn't you?" Harry gapped in suspicion and Draco shrugged.

'Did I plan this from the beginning?' He asked himself humorously, 'No. I most _certainly_ did not. I think I have always planned on getting him back yes…and though today he came to me asking for help, I never expected him to comply with the terms…bloody hell, I had just been kidding when I suggested it.' He smirked, 'ah…if only Harry knew, then he'd be beating himself up right about now…'

"Think what you will, love. It's not going to change my mind or for a matter of fact, the papers. It isn't my fault that you signed the contract so don't go blaming me. Remember I gave you many chances to back out of the agreement, and don't forget to consider there is always room for negotiating in a bargaining. But now given the chance I might as well have some fun and give your life real hell. I think it best if I were to start somewhere on your wonder boy title, what better place to do so than at you being my bitch? Personally, I think it as good a place as any." Harry took in a shaky breath, eyes closed, 'he closes his eyes a lot when in an uncomfortable position…it makes me think that if he just closed his eyes a second longer…all his problems would go away…' Draco thought to himself bemused as he listened to Harry murmur to himself,

"Merlin, what the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?"

It was at this point when Harry was whispering so dejectedly in not even the slightest piece of mind in such a hushed voice that he shouldn't have heard it that Draco noticed just how close they were. He shivered at the suddenly welcomed realization. They were so close he could breathe in Harry's scent just by taking in air. Close enough for him to feel any part of Harry's body by the shifting of a mussel. Wave after wave of desire flooded into him and all he could do was struggle to keep the overwhelming frets dormant as he smiled viciously with his arm still tightly strung around Harry's waist. Amazing what years of sexual tension could do to a hormonal teen.

Another pleasant longing popped into his body, oh how much he was beginning to appreciate what this deal could do for him…just the possibilities alone were arousing…

Draco led one hand astray over Harry's slowly, forcefully trusting body. He ran his fingertips softly up…and…down his side causing a slight tremor. Draco smiled, as Harry didn't seem to know how exactly to react to the treatment. The knowledge that Harry hadn't had much experience sent a lustful dawning to his body. Harry was _his_ now. He could do anything that he wanted. This deal gave him so much power.

Stopping rather suddenly he changed direction, swiftly he roamed around Harry's back, once again returning to an up-down motion, though with this new change he began a slow descent each time he went down. Bit by bit, stroke by stroke, he went lower and lower. Each movement brought another shudder from his pet that seemed to be enjoying the teasing quite a bit. Harry's eyes were closed and he had begun to worry on his lower lip silently. Draco found his own lip twitching into an unseen smile, and was almost low enough to…

Draco leaned forward, "Open your eyes." He ordered and Harry's eyes shot opened just as his hand made it to his destination, Harry gasped and Draco tightened his grip on Harry's arse. Harry, whom had immediately gone rigid, now stopped nibbling his lip his mouth opened it in the shock that Draco was actually holding his arse. "Hum…Harry…you'd be so surprised if only you knew what you had in store. But I've already promised you that public humiliation is going to be among the first so that's probably what you should be worrying about now. Not this…" Draco gave a playful squeeze.

Harry's breath hitched and he looked at Draco skeptically, who had idea upon idea piling over him…. He smirked and finally leaned forward, his lips just barely brushing against Harry's. At that minimal contact Draco's hesitance fell as a spark was sent into his body, he captured Harry's lips in full. Though Draco seemed just as surprised as Harry by the kiss, he didn't really need to know why Harry was. Harry's was almost self-explanatory; anyone who watched the boy as much as Draco did would see that he wasn't at all the type to get in too much contact with people. Yet that wasn't Draco's excuse, no it was far from it. Draco had had tons of sexual experiences: boys and girls alike. (Though for the record he preferred it to be with guys to girls.) So that had nothing to do with it, nothing at all. What had shocked him was that he hadn't been able to hold himself back. When his lips had touched Harry's all that mattered was more. Now, as he felt his lips touching Harry's…that's all he needed, more.

It could have been that because over the years they had been so close, and yet there had been a boundary between them. Maybe it was that he'd broken that boundary, passed the previous limits but there was something in this kiss. He could feel something there that he had not with the others. The fires of Hades seemed to fuel the passion of the kiss…it was beyond wonderful; it was like nothing he had ever experienced and to say that was saying something. It could have been anything need, hate, loathing, competition…but it didn't matter…all that really mattered to Draco was the amount of pleasure involved.

After that same moment of hesitation he seemed to have with everything, the stiffness in Harry melted into the kiss, his arm's slowly found themselves about Draco's neck, pulling them closer together trying in any way to have take a physical hold on the bliss of the kiss.

Draco had tried playing the kiss as a joke but now he could tell that neither he nor Harry felt any need to pull away. Which relieved him in a way; knowing that he wasn't the only one that had tasted god's fruit and had been led into the temptations of desire.

Deciding that the best course of action to take would be to begin by deepening the kiss Draco lined the other's lips with his tongue before attempting to force his way into Harry's mouth and was just grateful for the fact that Harry eagerly obliged. But as he did Draco was surprised to find Harry forcing his tongue instead into Draco's own mouth. At Harry's try for dominance Draco moaned, glad that he was giving response.

Allowing Harry a free moment to do what he pleased, Draco tightened his grip on his pets' arse again pulling their bodies even closer before tiring of Harry's slight hesitations and continuing the fight for the dominance of the kiss. Unable to get a certain friction, while mapping out Harry's mouth with eager intentions he pulled away his groping hands and slammed Harry into the corridor wall, pressing their bodies all the more firmly against each other. There was a slight whimper and moan that erupted from Harry, which further aroused Draco. His pet seemed in lack of air, and much to his annoyance turned his head away, breaking the heavenly kiss.

As a means of occupying his free time, Draco took his mouth to traveling down Harry's tangy flesh to newly exposed skin thanks to his quick working and expert hands. Busying him self with bites and kisses it was all that he could do to keep his self-control as he drew blood from Harry's neck, drawn from a particularly hard bite. He lapped up the blood, as it was his own life force's source of energy. After the wound was clean his fiery kisses continued to the nape of Harry's neck. His hands continued to cry for the feel of skin and he grew impatient of hand on cloth contact. As best he could, Draco slipped his hands into Harry's cloak, successfully ripping several buttons in the process. Seemingly ignorant to the fact Harry had stopped responding, he groaned as his hands and lips met as much of the other as they possibly could of the warming body.

Draco's growing erection, now too much to ignore, became a main priority. Nipping onto Harry's clavicle he began to grind his hips into Harry's groin; Harry hardening near instantaneously at the motion. Draco faintly registered a gasp and a flash of light, but when he felt Harry begin to wriggle his way of his grasps, what little attention had been on it turned back to keeping Harry where he wanted him. As best he could Draco got his hands out of Harry's clothes and onto his shoulders, holding him tightly positioned there.

Harry made a sound a cross between a rasping whisper and a pleasured moan as Draco felt him lift his arms and dig his nails sharply into Draco's upper arm. "Draco…stop." Harry commanded in an almost apprehensive voice. Draco interested in how Harry could ever have such self-control immediately stopped his array of intense kisses that had been storming up and down a rather sensitive part of Harry's neck. Standing up straight, with his arms tauntingly wrapped in a lose way about Harry's neck; he lowered his voice to a seductively husky whisper.

"Yes Harry?" he questioned sternly. He saw an invisible barrier in Harry's eyes break, and recognized it as Harry losing control. He smirked and leaned forward resting his forehead against Harry's and bringing their lips so close—Draco moaned at how painful his erection was becoming and closed his eyes moving his lips—

"We can't do this now," was all he said causing Draco to laugh out loud.

Draco now more annoyed than interested pulled back and crossed his arms: force of habit. "Harry, are you actually denying me?"

"Teh…" Harry grumbled and Draco couldn't help but store the annoyed sound in his memory bank, it was in it's own way a cute noise, and as soon as the word 'cute' crossed his mind, being compared with _Harry Potter_ no less he immediately wished for a chance at reconcile, wanting nothing more but to take it back. Even if he had just had the best snog in his life with the boy, those thoughts could be nothing less than dangerous. 'Harry is not cute, in any way shape or form,' he scolded himself, and then had an erg to run off a random cliff for not adding, or substituting 'Harry' with his normal pet name of 'Potter.'

"I really don't think that you will want to be caught by some random person, namely the entire school when everyone exits the Great Hall after breakfast in a position like this do you? I mean…I didn't even know you were bisexual, or there was even the _possibility_ that you were full out gay. What do you think will happen when the entire school finds out?"

"I'll get a lot more proposals from cute guys instead of annoying women?" Draco suggested smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco shrugged, laughing inwardly as the entire situation seemed to be getting a lot funnier. Well, it would probably have been even funnier if he didn't have a painful hard-on constantly reminding him that he needed a release.

"Ha-ha that is too funny." Harry mumbled sarcastically all the while trying to get himself to not look as vulnerable as he did with the buttons on his robes undone, or completely off, exposing his illuminating skin for all to see, including a horny Draco.

"Potter, I seriously couldn't care less what, and what not the school thinks. I'm a Malfoy need I remind you?"

Harry frowned still fumbling with his buttons. "Oh so that _obviously_ makes you better than everyone else, and means that everyone must love you. Malfoy, did you ever think of the homophobic bastards that live in this world? Just like Mudblood haters, there are gay haters out there. They won't make exceptions for you just because you're a Malfoy. Or for me for that matter being _the_ Harry Potter."

Draco covered his feelings of amusement with a glare, "Pet, what was it I said about calling me?"

"So sorry _Draco_, dearest," Harry corrected with a mocking bow.

"Hum…but you have made your point…" Draco said seemingly contemplating his supposed decisions. "I'll just have to prove to you how much power I really have by showing the entire school our 'relationship.'"

Harry whom had actually seemed to think that he had swayed Draco's opinion on the matter, now allowed his mouth to drop opened. He couldn't regain the powers over the mussels in his jaw and attempted to say something but failed miserably. "Hu?"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand tenderly and gave it a light caress with his thumb. "Thanks love," he said bowing over to kiss Harry's hand in the wake of his passed finger. "I wouldn't have ever thought of doing that." Giving a light tug on Harry's captured wrist, he pulled him into a light embrace. "Care to join me in a most shocking Malfoy entrance?" He pondered in blasé.

"It's not like I have a bloody choice now is it, love?" Harry was still blustering about with his ruined robes and Draco sighed.

Draco was really getting annoyed with the bothersome cloth. "You are a wizard, remember?" He reminded and pulled out his wand instantly fixing the torn buttons.

"I could have done that," Harry mumbled as Draco's arm snagged around his waist and led him to the entrance of the Great Hall. The loud buzzing of voices melting into instant silence, Draco was already looking forward to the uproar that would surely follow.

* * *

Scene Two of Four:_ The Uproar _

* * *

Harry felt his entire face burst into flames as the sea of students stared at him. 'Oh I'm going to kill Malfoy for this when all of this is over…'

Harry looked to the Gryffindor Table and saw all the shocked, disgusted, denying, and confused faces of his friends, and fellow housemates. His eyes then traveled to the teacher's table, and the two faces that stuck out most were Dumbledore's almost expectant features, judging by the abundance of shine in his eyes, then to Snape's very **disturbed** face. (Hagrid the kind-hearted man he was; hadn't even noticed that all attention now focused to the entrance to the hall. As for the other teachers such as Professor McGonagall, they just didn't seem to stick out to him.)

No doubt under normal circumstances Harry would have laughed at Snape, but seeing as at the moment he felt as Snape looked, that just didn't flow to well with him. Shuddering, he felt Malfoy shift him around so that they were face-to-face. Malfoy was going to make sure to prove his point here and now and as much as Harry tried he couldn't meet the steel gray gaze. Looking to the ground he felt a familiar anger filling him, one that he surely wasn't about to let slip and allow his bubbling fury to flood the hall. As he stared past the spot on the floor, he consciously noted the burning into his side, as the entire school waiting for movement.

He was so angry and uncomfortable at the moment being, he mused over the possibilities of how this situation might actually have made him feel if he were an on-looker to his life. He might have found it amusing that he was being watched like a sideshow act, or maybe it would have just made him angrier that so many people were nosy enough to want to know what was going through his head right now. Though they were just his mind trying to make its best out of a lose-lose situation, either way it didn't seem like his mood was going to change without an out-burst of some kind now.

Malfoy trailed a finger up Harry's neck all the way up to his chin, like he had earlier in the hall. Harry was completely aware of the sensation as he tried to force plaguing thoughts out of his mind; Malfoy forced his gaze to be directed at a very cunning smile. Harry felt his heart leap out, of something that he couldn't recognize, when he felt Malfoy's lips brush against his lips in a room full of people now completely taken aback.

Harry could feel a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks making him light headed as he wondered about the thoughts of the other's in the room. He sighed and closed his eyes; pressing into the kiss not knowing what Malfoy would do if he didn't. The kiss had been plain and simple compared to that of the way they had kissed just outside the hall, and when they pulled away it didn't leave either breathless, though it did leave a bright blush on Harry's cheeks and a proud smile on Malfoy's face. Harry thought he was trying to give off the "look at me, I'm shagging _the_ Harry fucking Potter" look, but he could have easily had it confused with, "look at me, I just got a new bitch."

Looking onto the Great Hall he wasn't surprised when he saw wide-eyes the size of Dobby's, mouths that fell to the ground, and hateful expressions directed at the both of them.

'Well Malfoy made his point,' Harry scoffed to himself. 'Now Malfoy and I are an official couple for the entire public to gock at. When this bet is over, oh the ways I am planning on killing him…'

Harry looked to his friends and saw how Ron looked at him with a sick loathing contempt and Hermione, with a curious gaze that told him she was going to find out why. The betrayed look on everyone's face, even some of Slytherins, was too powerful to bear. Finally, Harry bowed his head feeling like he had let the entire school down, though it was not completely his fault. It was mostly his for agreeing but it was his friends that put him in the position, and Malfoy for being what he is.

Harry felt Malfoy give a light tug to his arm, leading him to the last place he ever wanted to be, the Slytherin Table. Crossing his arms he allowed Malfoy to lead him to where he had been sitting earlier and Harry said under his breath so only Malfoy could hear,

"Malfoy, you do know you just signed both of our death wishes. We're as good as dead thanks to you."

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned closer than necessary to whisper, "Oh please Harry, talk about being a drama queen, you should be thankful. All of those other things people used to expect from you in being 'the-boy-that-lived' won't apply in such severity. But you better get used to the changed hand, you'll have a hell of a lot of things expected from you now, in being with me. Ask any of the Slytherins. Being with me, means that you have to be one of the Slytherins. And watch your name calling, _Harry_," into his ear. After the short exchange Malfoy pulled back waving a person away from the spot next to him and ushering Harry to sit.

Harry swallowed not liking the sound of that.

He would have to be a heartless bastard too?

That was something he could never do.

**Ever**.

Betraying his friends to get them to notice him was one thing, but he would never do anything more than that to hurt them intentionally.

Sitting down next to Malfoy the entire room's stunned silence halted and it burst into a new group of rumors that were probably so radical that it wasn't even possible for you to believe them. Looking around the table to all the people who had made his life hell for years, he found everyone was smiling at him hungrily.

"Draco, spill it," said Pansy Parkinson, the bitchiest person Harry had ever known.

Draco didn't even meet her gaze, "Please Pansy, and miss the chance of you harassing me about something besides the stuff I normally get from you?" Malfoy smirked in his usual cold sneer; Harry couldn't believe his ears. Malfoy treated his friends as he treats his enemies?

Harry didn't let the thought stay long, he didn't even care anyways, sighing he tried to clear his mind; resting his elbows on the table he balled a fist to cover his mouth and cupped his other over it. 'I hope this doesn't get any worse,' he thought disconsolately.

Pansy 'huffed,' stood up on Malfoy's other side, moved to where Harry was and after waving the person out of the occupied seat, sat down next to Harry. Harry blinked not believing that she wanted something from him, slowly looked at the girl that was inspecting him silently. Under her gaze Harry felt strangely naked. Harry cleared his throat, but she gave him nothing. "Erm…can I _help_ you with something?" He finally asked irritably not knowing what else to say. It seemed as though everyone was watching Pansy watch him as they ate and he didn't like being watched.

"Hum…" she ignored his commentary and thought without interruption. "You know Draco…" she drawled, "your damn lucky. I never noticed it before but Potter is something." Draco smirked on the other side of him.

Harry felt his eye twitch and slapped his hand over his eyes letting out an unsteady breath. This was not going to be pretty. He was still very pissy and she was not helping. "_Draco_…could you make you little friend stop? Please…" Harry begged through tightly pressed teeth.

Malfoy laughed and shook his head, "no way, it's hard enough to get her off me, I don't mind having her hang off of someone else for once."

Harry raised his gaze and glared at Malfoy, "_fine_, have it your way." Harry fumed, "if you don't mind me strangling her, why should I mind?" Harry was slightly mocking Malfoy's outlook when his ears were greeted with the table howling into laughter. Harry couldn't see the slightest thing that would be so funny; he was serious, **dead** serious. Looking to Malfoy questioningly he didn't get much of an answer because just then, someone tapped him on his shoulder.

The table sapped up, all glaring behind him looking from face to face he watched Malfoy stand up and move behind him, almost protectively.

"We need to talk to Harry." _Hermione_. Harry swung around and jumped out of his seat.

"Shove off Granger, I think you and your little _bf_ have troubled Harry enough for one lifetime," Malfoy crossed his arms and glared daggers at the new arrivals.

Not wanting anything to happen to his friends any time soon, Harry gently tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and shook his head, "I think I can take them, _love_. Do you seriously think anything they can do is harmful enough to need your attention?"

Malfoy glared him down for a second, looking in his eyes to try to get the answers from them, apparently he got them though because he gave in to Harry's plea, "all I have to say is one word Harry. One. Make it short." Harry sighed, grateful for Malfoy letting him have a word.

"Harry, what the bloody hell is going on? You never told us you were gay!" Ron seemed outraged and Hermione just looked worried.

Feeling angry for Ron's arrogance Harry glared, "ya well, there are a lot of things your to bloody stupid to notice. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know my last name," there was another howl of laughter from behind him that seemed to fuel his bobbling rage.

"Harry!" Hermione glared at him. At least he knew who the referee would be here.

Ron didn't seem to notice that Hermione had helped him because the anger never left his eyes, and his eyes never left Harry or maybe he did and he just didn't care. Harry snorted and wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. "Oh really? Well at least I have more sense than you, Mr. I'm-going-out-with-my-bloody-enemy! Who you gonna' fuck next? You-know-who?" Harry wasn't going to let the mean, hurtful comments get to him.

Hermione glared at Ron, "Ron! Watch your mouth!"

"Well I can at least say his fucking name! What, you afraid he'll come back for you next instead of me? His bloody name is Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!" There was no more laughter, merely silence. "Ron I'd hope you at least remember who your talking to here, or has that slipped your mind? I would think that because you and Hermione haven't talked to me in months that you'd have moved on. That's all I was doing, finishing what you started."

Ron seemed petrified; he opened his mouth, then closed and opened it again, as though he had been put on mute. Harry smiled; he had in fact said the very thing that had been on his mind for all this time. Even Hermione didn't have voice enough to contradict him that time. Malfoy sniggered and decided it his moment to come into the conversation, not able to resist commenting on a stupid looking Weasley.

"Something wrong Weasley? Cat got your tongue, or just you-know-who?" He said, leaning against Harry and snacking a hand awfully low around his waist.

Harry inconspicuously shot a glare at Malfoy, "oh, so you can't say his name either," Harry, said the insult under his breath for only Malfoy to hear who just rolled his eyes.

Hermione looked on the brink of tears, it seemed she thought Harry hated her or something, "Harry…" she whispered, "what's wrong? Why are you being like this, what did we do?"

Harry sighed, "I've told you both time after time, and you still don't remember. Am I really so invisible to you?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to keep from whimpering, "y-you already told us?" Her voice was soft and made Harry feel bad for her pain.

"Yes," he whispered trying to ignore the silence and eyes that surrounded them. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to do something drastic without trying something appropriate first?" Harry sighed, without meeting his friends' gaze he slipped out of Malfoy's hold, turned, and sat back down without even looking at her again out of fear he might hurt her worse. He felt emotionally drained. Malfoy sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Harry, that was a lovely show," he whispered into his ear.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'd hope so, if I'm going to express myself in front of the entire school, someone might as well get something out of it."

All of the Slytherins smiled at him in an almost friendly sort of way to which he just looked down. He'd just told-off his two best friends, and it was taking its due from his conscious.

Pansy seemed to sense the sourness and slapped him on the back. In response he looked up with an eyebrow raised.

She gave him a soft smile, one he wouldn't have previously thought a Slytherin capable of. "Harry, you're going to get along here just fine, and here I was thinking you'd never come around," she gave him a forthcoming chuckle.

"Erm…thanks." Harry sighed, so to be a Slytherin, you have to have to do that stuff without regrets. It was going to be a lot harder than he wanted it to be.

* * *

Scene Three of Four:_ Getting Things into Order _

* * *

Harry couldn't eat, he felt sick to his stomach and knew that if he dared eat, the repulse within himself, for himself would cause whatever food he would be able to force down back up. So instead he just took his time to watch and listen to the people that he'd be spending the next six months with. He thought through a mind hazed with guilt that he might be able to gain something he could take back to his friends for whatever use they could have for it. Up until now, Slytherin had been forbidden territory for them all. The closest anyone had gotten was probably Harry and Ron having been able to get into the common room with the Polyjuice Potion, but they had neither told anything nor learned all that much about the Slytherins at that time.

So instead of eating, Harry just sat quietly and watched and listened. Not that anyone seemed to mind. Harry felt like a fly on the wall with how much attention everyone gave to him. They either felt like he had always been there just like Malfoy, didn't know how to react to him being there, or simply didn't care if he was there or not. Judging by the few smiles and side glances between the table's occupants to him he was sure it had to have been some sort of combination between them just taking to him like he was always there and them not exactly knowing how to react to his presence. It was as though they were nervous or weary of him in some way and all it managed was making him uncomfortable.

He noted that eating with the Slytherins was defiantly different. No one spoke loudly making jokes, it was more like everything that was said was quiet and whispered, as though everything was a secret. As far as the content of conversations Harry saw less point than what the Gryffindors found suitable as conversation's topic. Most of it was boring gossip or small talk. Harry couldn't help but feel they were taking some sort of precaution against him to confuse him. He'd always assumed Slytherins plotted during meals on their next victim and what they would do to them. But after this, he was convinced that everyone picked on people spur of the moment, as whatever seemed most acceptable at the moment.

The thought surprised Harry because of what it would entail, it meant that they were constantly plotting and he would never be able to know in advance what was going to transpire between them and other students.

After the first ten minutes of the same talk Harry began to zone out, completely bored out of his mind. If this was what he was going to have to deal with daily the six months he was going to stay here was going to be a hell of a lot longer than he'd originally planned. Malfoy, somehow beyond Harry, felt his hesitations and shallow like state. He leaned into Harry and spoke in a low voice,

"What's wrong? You seem, out of it."

Harry snorted at the comment wondering if his face was showing how bored he felt, he knew that if it did everyone at the table would know, which wasn't a good sign. So far he had learned nothing about them, and here they were learning about his emotions through the use of his expressions. Harry lowered his voice too; as it seemed with how quietly the Slytherins spoke they had very acute hearing. Harry thought back to his hall session with Malfoy and wondered if that was how Malfoy had heard him whisper to him self 'what the hell did I just do,' he pushed the thought out of his mind as he pushed the words through his mouth. "No, I'm just peachy. Bored out of my mind, but other than that _fine_."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow that Harry could almost hear Malfoy say something to the affect _"What are you talking about, this is great the rest of the Slytherins are having a blast"_ but he was surprised when that's not what he heard. Malfoy just smirked and laughed quietly. "So this is boring you too?" he questioned, his voice no longer a slight whisper but loud enough for everyone else at their section of the table to hear.

Harry failed to see what was being got at but he did notice when the droning listeners turned in his direction silently demanding, for what, again Harry did not know. "To put it so _simply_, yes, I guess you could say that," Harry looked from eager face to eager face. 'What the heck is going on here?' he pondered trying to adequately intake the situation before him. He saw several people let out sighs of relief as everyone began to smile.

"Well then, why didn't you say so sooner? You were killing us without doing anything." Malfoy shook his head and Harry was still at a loss.

"So I was right. You all were taking some kind of extra precaution against me," Harry said slowly after taking in his thoughts and applying them to the situation.

Pansy gave him a look and shook her head, "Potter, you really are paranoid."

Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting across the table smirked and sniggered to each other. "If that's not the case…" said Harry slowly, "then what the hell is going on here?"

Harry could hear more sniggering among the Slytherins and felt his face heat up. Malfoy shook his head mockingly as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Oh come on love, it's no fun if we tell you now is it?"

Inwardly he fumed; Malfoy was really having fun with this—! This—! Torment! Harry glared, "on the contrary. My idea of fun, and yours are completely different." Harry pushed Malfoy's arm away and ignored him for a moment. He thought, 'whom can I get to spill it?' he paused then smiled evilly glaring at Malfoy again. "Hey Pansy."

Malfoy looked skeptical, believing Pansy to be more on his side than Harry's but he didn't say anything. He just watched as Harry turned to the girl next to him. "Yes?" she smiled, apparently finding the situation to be quite amusing.

"Would you kindly tell me what is going on here?" Harry knew he could get Pansy to comply; she acted like as sister to Malfoy as much as he hated to admit it. He'd always seen them as a couple –not related.

Pansy paused, seeming to have seen the question coming Harry could see something sinister bubbling in her eyes. "I don't know…" she said tauntingly. "It **is** a Slytherin secret…"

Harry covered his eyes. He seriously hoped that she wasn't planning on having him beg. "Please? I'm sure _Draco_ wouldn't mind," Harry shot Malfoy a look.

"Oh I _know_! I'd just love to see the reaction!" Harry smiled; he knew she couldn't resist annoying Malfoy. "But…" Harry felt suddenly doubtful.

"But?" he queried. "What?" He had a bad feeling he was playing into her hands.

"—But I'm not really _gaining_ anything. I constantly pick on Malfoy it wouldn't be new. Same old thing different day." Harry was getting a _really_ bad feeling.

"I see…" Harry could feel the rest of the group watching keenly for Pansy's plan.

"So!" 'Here is comes,' Harry dreaded. "I have a proposition."

He squirmed, "Yes?"

"You do something new, that I _haven't_ seen every day of the year…and. I'll tell you." Harry waited for her to continue but she seemed done.

"Did you have something in mind?" he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Yes, actually I do."

Harry swallowed. "—And it is?"

"Kiss Draco."

Harry's jaw dropped and he could feel Malfoy smiling behind him. The table howled into laughter. His face began to get really hot and he looked at the empty plate before him. What in the world was going on here? Harry raised his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat trying to ignore the blush the lit him like a stop sign. He couldn't meet the girl's gaze.

"B-but we just—" he stammered, "—in front of the entire school…" Harry closed his eyes. Why did it sound so much like he was whining? He cleared his throat again trying to pay lesser attention to the howling table, though losing miserably. "A-again?"

"Well ya _again_. That's what I was getting at." Pansy was merciless! Horrible! The quintessence to every antonym of incorruptible and then some! She was _evil_! The god of evil! Maybe even more so than Malfoy whom Harry had never thought someone could beat!

His face continued to glow deeper. It was bad enough to have to submit to a whim of Malfoy, but being picked apart by everyone who knew Malfoy? That wasn't fair! Could he be able to back down from this without seeming weak? "B-but…"

Pansy was eating his hesitation up. She smiled at Malfoy, "Looks like your boyfriend is a little bit bashful Malfoy. I never did think of Harry as the submissive type, but I guess bottoms show up in the least likely." Harry couldn't believe his ears, did Pansy just say that or was he hearing things? "Anyway Harry, didn't you know? You can't gain if you don't lose."

Harry was getting desperate to get out of the situation. "B-but you're not losing anything!" Harry tried to point out.

"Aren't I?" She said innocently. "I'm losing information that we Slytherin hold sacred to a non-Slytherin, _and_ a Gryffindor no less! Don't you want to know what's going on? Sounds like you want to be the only one left out of this."

Harry began to fidget and looked her in the eye, "I do. _But_—"

"I'm sure no one else would tell you if Draco doesn't want you to know. Everyone is somehow in-dept to him, except for me anyway." Pansy was relentless! He only had one out of the situation and that was to _comply_.

"B-but in front of all these people?" Harry now knew that Malfoy was laughing his ass off inside even if he didn't show it. He turned to Malfoy in hopes for some sort of back up. Malfoy smiled at him and shrugged.

"Don't look at me. You were the one trying to find an easy way to one-up me. It's your own fault." Malfoy's steel eyes locked with Harry's for a moment, but Harry quickly turned back to Pansy.

"Is there something else I could do as a second choice?"

Pansy's eyes smiled now, and Harry was strongly reminded of the Cheshire cat. "Well of course there is but my next idea is about ten times worse. I don't even think Draco would let you do it public."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Harry felt mortified. What was she insinuating?

"But don't worry, I'll only make you go that far if you don't comply with the terms of the agreement."

Harry was really getting sick of 'Terms of the agreement' bit. Did all Slytherins find amusement in the same kinds of agreements? "How will I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" His resistance was beginning to falter.

Pansy's eyes glittered at this; everyone could see Harry was losing the battle. Raising her left hand she put her right over her heart. "On my pride as a Slytherin."

"Don't you mean honor?" Harry asked not all to sure to trust a Slytherin.

"Honor? I'm sure you wouldn't want to trust the honor of a Slytherin. Even we admit we are underhanded when it comes to that sort of stuff. Pride is the thing we feel the most connected to." Pansy did have a point but her word still didn't tempt him into believing she wouldn't double-cross him and her pride.

Harry sighed and people leaned in, they knew his answer was coming. "Fine," everyone laughed. "But you better tell me."

Goyle smirked and commented, "Looks like Harry has played perfectly into Pansy's hands, I don't know if Harry is going to be more fun for Pansy to play with than Draco…but he has way more interesting reactions. You never know what he will do. I didn't think he'd give in. I thought for sure he'd back out."

Harry glared at Goyle. "I'm not the type to back out of anything," he murmured challengingly.

"No, but your going to want to back out now," Crabbe smirked.

Harry winced, he couldn't argue with that. Turning back to Pansy he hesitated. "—And I just have to kiss him right?" He wasn't so sure anymore what she was going to pull out of her sleeve.

She smiled in triumph, "Yes. Just a kiss…" Harry sighed. "—on the lips, with tongue…" Harry eyes widened. "—and _passion_." She emphasized the words and Harry could feel his face brighten.

"What? But you just said kiss—" she was good, Harry shivered.

"Exactly! I never said what _kind_ of kiss until now."

Harry had lost. Not just a little, but he had been **_utterly_** defeated. "I-in front of all these people?" He asked quietly dread lacing him like string lacing an embroidery.

"I think we made that clear." Pansy watched as Harry covered his face. Yep, he really wanted to back down now. More sniggering from the people around him and Harry knew there was no way out for him. He would never, _ever_ understand what drove this girl to go so far.

He cleared his throat trying to mask his embarrassment. "You are **evil**," he said simply before turning around to face Malfoy. Nothing had irritated him so much as this girl, just now. Malfoy, of course was having as much fun as she was with his performance and comments. Harry would wipe that smile of his smug face.

Leaning towards Malfoy he stopped just before their lips met. Okay…this was really awkward with so many people watching… Harry felt his face's color deepen and almost pulled back before noticing just how intensely everyone was watching, taking in a quick breath Harry closed his eyes to block it out and leaned forward. He would not back down from this! Even if it _was_ Malfoy he was kissing!

Capturing Malfoy's lips he barely notice the giddy giggles that were happening behind him, he just tried to concentrate on the kiss and finishing it so he could find out what was going on…only he was greeted by a rather disturbing thought. Malfoy didn't seem all that interested in deepening the kiss. Which really was a disturbing thought.

Harry had had _very_ little experience with kissing; actually little to none was more accurate in description. The only reason things had gotten so out of hand in the hall was because he did not know how to handle what was going on and the sensations were so wonderful he'd wanted more. He knew he didn't want things getting as they had in the hall again, and he especially didn't want that happening in a room full of people. He had been convinced that Malfoy wasn't going to stop in the hall, and it was a wonder that he had at all. But he really had to deepen the kiss before Pansy said something about it.

Harry hesitated as he tried to remember how Malfoy had done it before he heard a low moan he suddenly realized as his own. Feeling him self gasp in surprise of the new sound he temporarily opened his mouth, and to his surprise Malfoy's tongue suddenly forced it's way in. Harry defiantly thought it strange as moments earlier Malfoy hadn't seemed at all interested in the kiss. He found another sound forcing its way past his parted lips as he fought his way into the kiss, his tongue sliding slickly against Malfoy's in his mouth. Harry felt another moan escape him as he suddenly felt very hot, and out of breath. He broke the kiss suddenly and turned his head away gasping for much needed breath. He had ended the kiss kind of soon but he couldn't breath. He only hoped that Pansy would be happy. He wasn't about to do that again any time soon.

Harry tried to turn back to the girl to see how'd she responded to the kiss but soon he realized he was tightly wedged into Malfoy's grasps with a hand firmly pressed onto either side of his shoulders. Still very much out of breath Harry looked back at Malfoy about to ask if he could loosen his grip when he felt it suddenly tighten. Malfoy mouth was at his ear, hidden by his face from the other Slytherins so they couldn't see or hear what he was saying.

"Harry," he began breathlessly, "I really hope, that next time you'll tell me _beforehand_ about your surprising little quarks." Malfoy pulled back so that they were looking each other directly and smirked. Harry opened his mouth to question it, but Malfoy let his arms let go and one found its way to his lips pressing it to silence. Harry frowned and pulled away from the hand before turning back to their audience. Though at first it had slipped his mind that they were there. When he remembered and looked at the deeply blushing bunch he found his own embarrassment bubbling to the surface, but no one spoke a word.

Looking to a red Pansy Harry said in a quiet voice, "Was that all you wanted?" trying to seem cool and brush it off but the words were nothing with his expression and it seemed she wasn't even listening.

"Draco!" Harry followed her eyes to Malfoy who looked with little interest. "Why wasn't the first thing out of your mouth 'Harry's noisy' instead of the whole introduction thing in front of the school? We were just talking about it the other day, and there you are! Holding out on telling us!"

Harry didn't like what he was hearing, seemed like he didn't like a lot of things as of late. "—Talking about what?" he interrupted.

"Truthfully?" Malfoy responded completely ignoring Harry and his unanswered question. He paused for a second to think about it. "I hadn't the slightest."

"This proves it! What I've been saying all along! Harry is really putting up a façade of ignorant innocence! And that really he has _tons_ of deep dark secrets that he doesn't want anyone to know!"

"What?" Harry was _really_ confused now. '–Façade of ignorant innocence?…Deep dark secrets?' This was beginning to sound a lot like—

Nonchalantly Malfoy directed his attention to Harry, "She's calling you a pervert in disguise Harry."

Harry felt his face burn, "W-what?" He was beginning to use that word a lot as well. "Why'd she say that?"

Malfoy acknowledged the question with the lift of his brow. "An intriguing question for you to be asking." Malfoy's manipulative smile flared. His face was inches away from Harry's and all he could do was smile. "But let me answer your question with one of my own, 'How intimate have you ever been with someone?'"

Harry immediately began sputtering out an incoherent response before managing something understandable. "What does that have to do with Pansy calling me a pervert?" Harry managed pushing Malfoy several more inches away from him with a balled fist.

"Well with what I expect your response to be, I believe that you will be proven innocent. So just answer the question." Malfoy bore the sentence with a lot of obscured force; he eyed Harry in a way that was as demanding as his unwavering undertone. The undeniable undertone in which left no room for avoiding answer. It was…an order –not a request.

Finding himself with an even lesser liking for this particular chain of events, Harry found his defying gaze meeting steel gray. "Well, if you must know, seeing as I have had virtually no intimate experience, my answer would result in being; **not very intimate**." His confidence had come back to him, and now Harry wasn't about to let Malfoy make him blush and cover.

But of course his response elicited a howl from the table's inhabitance. Murmurs filled their mouths, non-belief the most common content among them. Yet Harry didn't care; he wasn't about to be beaten by a Slytherin, especially not _this_ Slytherin.

"Virtually none?" Pansy said from behind him. But he didn't turn to see conflicted expression.

"Yep." He clarified in utmost bluntness.

"Draco, there is no way Harry Potter is without sexual experience. I mean! –He's bloody Harry Potter! If I had a Kunt for every witch or wizard out there that wanted to sleep with him–! Why I'd be richer than you! There is no way there is any truth behind that statement. It defies all logic. He's got to be lying." Harry found himself smiling inwardly at the irony of a witch using logic.

Malfoy was the first to break eye contact at the moment Harry felt his resolve wavering due to the embarrassing nature of Pansy's announcement, and again he was on the verge of blushing. 'Is it truly that hard to believe?' he wondered as Malfoy spoke. "And why would you think that Pansy? Potter is a Gryffindor they aren't supposed to be _dishonest. _–"

He interjected to Malfoy's theory of Gryffindors. '_Often_,' Harry corrected mentally.

What Malfoy said next confused him though, "–Anyway, I find his answer more than suitable. It would have been my first guess after this mornings happenings."

It took Harry a second to realize Malfoy had used the name 'Potter,' and felt like saying something along the lines 'bad habits die hard, don't they _Malfoy_,' though that seemed to be a little inappropriate when he was supposed to be playing the part of a lover. So instead, with his old cockiness towards his other, fueled by the use of the hateful term he allowed himself to argue in a way more befitting to that of the part he was told to play. "I see your feeling confidant…" Harry had to consciously stop himself from saying 'Malfoy.' "So why would you have made that out to be your first guess?" When Harry received a look from Malfoy; he wasn't so sure that had been the best question to ask.

"Why Harry! I thought you would have known!" Malfoy leaned forward, seductively inclining his lips to capture Harry's, all the while his intense gaze holding his emeralds captive. Suddenly he stopped short and pulled back. Harry, confused and slightly flustered, watched in an uncomfortable anticipation as Malfoy began moving closer again. This time he did not pull back, but instead rested his lips just a hairpin's distance between them. Harry felt a warm breath flood over his lips and into his mouth that was slightly ajar. A swift chill ran over his body and he shuddered. Malfoy made a move to speak and where Harry thought to hear a deep husky voice he was taken aback with an almost heartless tone came from the mocking closeness, "You kiss like a virgin."

Harry couldn't meet that cool steel gaze. Not now…. Harry felt his ashamed blush return with a cindering anger, and he turned a deaf ear to the laughing voices, to look away. He had been getting so comfortable with this new group he'd almost forgotten who they were. It was a painful thing to remember, and whenever he did he didn't know how long he would be able to handle this situation without either flying off the handle or having a nervous breakdown trying to keep his hotheadedness in check. Harry caught a glance at the Gryffindor table and felt nostalgic for his friends, but when he went to gain eye contact of some sort, he only saw regret and hate to powerful to bare. Harry could only turn around, and attempt to wipe the images from his mind. When he pulled back into the present at the Slytherin Table, he noted –with much dismay– that everyone still seemed to be laughing. Harry worked quickly trying his best to keep things moving so that no one would remember that particular topic, and with it that bloody comment.

Harry turned to the laughing girl beside him, "So Pansy," he rushed. She met him inquisitively, it seemed she didn't want to get too much off track. She seemed pretty fond of what was on her mind, and this didn't help the rushing blood in his face. How anyone could enjoy it was beyond him. "What was going on earlier?"

Everyone stopped laughing for a second as they all shared a 'look,' then they broke back into their spleen splitting laughter.

Pansy managed to slip him a sympathetic look through her giggles. Resting a hand on his shoulder as a kind gesture, "Harry…sorry to break it to you, but that was a failed attempt to be 'nice.'"

Harry waited silently for her to elaborate, but she shook her head and turned back to her food. Continuing his questioning look to each laughing person surrounding him, he found his eye fall finally on Malfoy, who beamed.

"I still don't get it." Harry spoke firmly.

Malfoy laughed lightly shaking his head just as Pansy had, "Harry, you must understand…no one likes Slytherins. Hell even some Slytherins don't like Slytherins. It's us against everyone else. With this in mind, there are a couple things that we do for people that 'join us.'" Harry looked at him evenly, and Malfoy sighed.

"Take you for an example. You're going out with me…" he paused and Harry found himself nodding. "Remember me mentioning just before you sat down, being with me openly means you have to be a Slytherin?" Harry nodded in affirmation. "Well, we rarely get new _additions_ to our group except at the beginning of the year. And the older people get, the less apt they are of befriending us because of bias's they have acquired over the years." Harry smiled as he nodded this time, 'if that isn't true I don't know what is.' That was at least something that made sense. "So when we get someone new…we try and treat them really 'nice' to try and make them fit in more easily. So we do things that we don't normally do." Malfoy paused waiting for Harry to nod, he did. Malfoy still waited, as if trying to let Harry piece it together himself. When he didn't he rolled his eyes and continued. "Do you really think that we are that boring P-Harry? That was just a stupid thing we do to try and make the _others_ more comfortable around us." Harry nodded—then stopped. Fuming.

He turned to look at Pansy, eyes tight in threatening slits. "You tricked me into kissing Draco for _that_?" Pansy chuckled, accidentally swallowed her food wrong and ended up chocking as the entire howled, something that Harry found to be annoying after the initial uses. But before he could say something nasty Malfoy pulled him back. Harry made a clicking noise with his tongue and interrupted before a word could be slipped in. "—And whose dumb idea was it to do that? When you act different just to appease the new people all you'll do is confuse the heck out of them when you start acting normal."

Malfoy scowled, "P-Harry," Harry smiled; it seemed now that Malfoy was having more problems with the name game than he was. "Don't be stupid. It's a gradual thing. Showing personality perks in _small_ amounts. Not just one day going back to normal. Applied effort."

Harry snorted, this was better…things were getting a little more normal for him. There was no problem in being a little rude, was there? "Oh, so your all willing to irk yourselves and your new people to death just so that you can get a couple of new members? No wonder no one joins. Had I know initiation were so dull, I might have run off a cliff when I had the chance." Harry tried to frown but a smile slipped onto his lips. 'Ah, there's nothing like insulting Malfoy to lighten a foul mood.' Well actually it was Slytherins in general, but why spoil the fun?

Malfoy smirked, it seemed this was amusing him more than insulting him. "Well I don't expect you to understand being a Gryffindor and all. Thinking about anything doesn't really apply in your house. I dare say that apparently you have an even lesser skill in that aspect than Hufflepuff. All but the Mudblood anyway…Melin knows where she got the skill of thinking. It's pathetic that someone who was born brainless about our world knows more than most. It just goes to show you what is happening to our world. Sad really."

Harry found his anger rising to the surface. All he could do to hold it back was clench his teeth and take a deep breath, "Don't call her a Mudblood, and she's smart because she worked for it."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that's _defiantly_ it," he said sarcastically. "And what is that talking now? –Your Gryffindor ignorance?" Harry dug his nails into his legs and bit his tongue until he drew blood. "What no witty remark? Well, apparently that must be it if you have no argument." Malfoy smiled in triumph and Harry did his best to glare daggers.

Pansy watched in aw, "Wow…you guys still fight like cats and dogs. Though I can't say that it surprises me, arguments like yours can't just disappear when you start fucking each other." Harry's anger let up into embarrassment; apparently these two emotions were going to be big in his new life as Malfoy's boyfriend. "Hum…I wonder which one is the cat, and dog? Harry sure puffs up like a cat, but Draco is cunning like one…but Harry also is the loyal like a do—"

Malfoy snapped, "Pansy, shut up already. It doesn't matter either way." Harry was astounded by Malfoy's language to his friend of course, but he was even more interested at how easily Pansy could annoy him.

"Whatever doggie boy. I know you don't want me to interrupt anything with your new cat toy, but I do believe the term is _share_. Don't you think Harry?"

Harry was caught off guard by suddenly being added into the conversation but he tried to respond as quickly as he could. "H-hu? Uh…ya…sure." Not necessarily the epitome of responses. But hey, it worked seeing as it annoyed Malfoy even more.

"No you _don't_ Harry," he ordered.

"I don't?" It wasn't essentially what had been ordered but Malfoy accepted it.

"Anyway, before you interrupted me Harry, I was going to tell you the mistakes that you made with the deal and Pansy. First of all, you made the mistake of neglecting to realize Pansy is a slash fan-girl." Harry opened his mouth to question further but Malfoy continued. "She is all for guy-on-guy action. Any type, anywhere, any kink, she'll figure it out. Actually she is constantly nagging me to kiss random cute guys just to appease her annoying streak." (A.N.: What? A fan-girl can dream:Drool: random hot guys kissing…yum.) Harry frowned, that would have been nice to know _before_ hand. He might have been able to manipulate the situation so that she wasn't able to use that against him. "–And Harry, for future reference most Slytherins are gay or lesbian or bisexual and at the very least are open to the prospect of that kind of relationships. Or at least the Slytherins right now are." Harry's cheeks reddened.

"I think we might have a couple against it…but they won't tell me even if I asked so that doesn't help much." Malfoy saw the questioning look in Harry's eye, "I'm not sure why that's the case either. I think it has something with us liking kink, there being a limited amount of singles, and the whole thing that we are more loud to each other about this sort of thing giving people a comfort zone. Not like any of us will use it to our benefit. I mean, what could one possibly do with that sort of information? I'm sure that in your house there is probably a large number too, but I never thought Gryffindors as being big on announcing sexuality for all the world to see."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure there aren't that many people that aren't straight. As far as I know, hardly anyone is in any way shape or–" Harry was cut off by an annoyed Malfoy.

"So sure? Fred and George _weasel_?" Harry glared disapprovingly at the insult. "When they were here a couple years back…I know for a fact that they are not only gay but that they are also into the whole incest thing."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "They are straight, whoever said they were otherwise has something seriously wrong–"

Malfoy made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Potter! You are in some sort of straight denial! I walked in on them a couple years back in some random room doing—things I wish I could forget about. I swear I never thought of walking in on one weasel let alone two at the same time. Now don't get me wrong, I'm sure after all your exposure to your backboneless, homophobic weasel you'd be in denial when it comes to people you know. But I'm also sure that with all those weasels out there the twins are most likely the only gay ones. Though it would be funny if every single male that family created ended up being gay. All that seed would never end up creating another weasel and that would be the end of the weasel name. Well, without the use of potions…

"Anyway, that is completely off topic. The other thing you did wrong was when you asked Pansy to…what was it? 'Kindly' tell you your answer. That got her wired to be so evil about the agreement I think. Hell, I would have done the same thing. Personally I think you deserved what you got. You sold out Harry, to my benefit."

Harry couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed that Malfoy wasn't only talking about him trying to manipulate Pansy but he didn't get much time to mill over the idea because not two seconds later everyone around him including Malfoy was on their feet.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned jumping to his own two legs in a rush to follow Malfoy's lead.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and bonked Harry lightly on the head with a fist. "What do you think, Harry? A bit slow in the morning aren't you? Breakfast is nearly over, seeing as no one was eating, wouldn't you assume it best to leave?"

Harry shrugged now noting that they were the only people left in the Grate Hall save a few Ravenclaw girls and a very small group of Hufflepuff. Brushing that off he followed leisurely as the crowd made their way out of the Great Hall, if he were lucky, maybe he'd be able to sneak away, or maybe they'd just let him go so that they could do their own thing. But with Harry, there were no such exceptional happenings. By the time he made it out, the Slytherins had broken into smaller groups and were all heading in different directions. What was left, Harry thought miserably, was probably for his own _benefit_.

Malfoy. Crabbe. Goyle.

* * *

Scene Four of Four: _Gryffindor Tower Part I_

* * *

"Harry, do hurry up. We don't have all day." Malfoy seemed as goaded as he did.

Harry scowled. No getting away _now_. "So where are we going now?" Harry asked sulkily.

"Now? You are going to the Gryffindor Common Room to get your homework. We, as in Crabbe, Goyle, and myself will be accompanying you so that afterwards, you can join us in the Slytherin Common Room. I'm sure no one will mind."

Harry wanted to argue that he could get his things himself, and that they could just have someone wait outside their common room and he could just meet them there and they'd open it with a password. But that wouldn't be right because then he'd have to wonder to find it again, and Malfoy would probably argue this was easier. He also wanted to say they could just as easily go to their own Common Room and meet in the library, but Malfoy would probably argue about that too. God forbid a Malfoy study in the _LIBRARY_.

Malfoy began leading everyone up, "Now, I only have a very general idea of where the Gryffindor Tower is, so you're going to have to take the lead, _love_."

Harry wanted to snap 'how do you know the Gryffindor common room is in a tower?' But he thought that even if he got an answer it wouldn't be the truth. So instead, with the fingers of dread slowly slipping way onto his neck in silent agony he took the lead to Gryffindor Tower. Never did the walk seem so long and never had he felt so bad about going to the place he thought of as home.

Malfoy, of course, hadn't seemed fazed as to where they were headed. It seemed to Harry that he had more than a 'general idea' of where they were going…but he didn't press the matters of his suspicions as they went on their way.

Apparently feeling quite pleased with him self, Malfoy began to amble around small talk, though Harry was only half listening to what was being said. "Just so you know, there are going to be some rules that you must understand. Most of which are for your own good. For one, never travel about the school by yourself. One big thing about being a Slytherin is to know there is safety in numbers. It is unsafe, especially if you get cornered. People tend to pick on loner Slytherins. I myself have gotten into several unpleasant situations when I was cut off from friends…"

Harry stopped listening completely once he realized Malfoy was ranting about some of those occasions. Instead he found himself noting that they were passing by several first year Gryffindors on the way to the tower; they glared as they passed…

"—But you can't just worry about your enemies as a Slytherin. Friends aren't too reliable either. Slytherins sell out their friends just so they can get out of trouble…"

As Malfoy's droning began to get to him, he tried to walk faster…

"—Kill or be killed I say. But personally, I haven't had that happen to me yet…"

They passed by several more students, more of the glaring…

"—I haven't had that happen to me yet, but that's probably because I'm constantly getting people before they can get me…"

Harry was just glad there were only a couple more corners…

"—but _never being caught alone_ overrules this one. You just have to _watch what you say_. Never say something when a Slytherin is around unless you're willing to let them hear it…"

A couple more…

"—Be especially weary of letting someone see your mouth move. Not only do we have acute hearing, but we also can read lips exceptionally well…"

They rounded another corner and Harry could see the painting come into view. Seeing the fat lady on the wall did make him feel a little better, he only hoped he could make this fast enough.

"—**Always** assume we know what you are saying, and never say anything you don't want to risk us knowing _in our presence_."

"Um…this is the entrance…just wait here…I shouldn't be that long." Harry rounded on the fat lady and in a rush he whispered the password as quietly as he could. Once it left his lips the painting swung open.

When inside, he quickly realized that coming back wasn't the best idea. A majority of the house had returned and everyone was in an uproar about the betrayal. Going to get in and out was going to take a lot of energy, and something told him it wasn't going to be quick.

Harry made his way to the stairs; everyone was gathered by the fireplace and seemed to be knee-deep in discussion. If he could just slip in from behind everyone without someone seeing him this would be painless. When he thought he had almost made it, his dream didn't last long.

_Someone_, –he couldn't tell whom– called out, "There's the traitor!" and with a room full of angry teens it didn't take long. The next thing he knew everyone had him surrounded and hateful insults were flying, and the circle around him was getting progressively smaller. Harry took a deep breath and tried to think of a way out, but being it him against a room full of people his chances of escape were minimal. Actually with that in consideration it wasn't a fair fight his way, which pretty much spelled out his defeat. Everyone was closing in, and he could feel the heat and adrenaline pumping throughout the air around him. Harry felt his head rush as people just continued to yell and he was lost in the abyss of mob-like confusion. Just when Harry thought he'd lose himself in the center of the confusion a voice saved him.

"Everyone shut up! One bloody person at a time!" Harry watched, as everyone got quiet for Ron. Ron, making his way to the center of the circle that the mob had created around Harry allowed him a glimpse of the expression on Ron's face. Which was a letdown in itself. Ron must still be angry about breakfast.

"Ron," Harry said in a pleading voice, still trying to get the hearing back in his ears.

"Oh look everyone! It's THE Harry Potter. —"

"Ron, _please—_"

"What do you want _Potter_?" He flinched. "To double-cross us again?" Ron's face was vibrant.

"_Ron_," Harry repeated.

"Oh! I know!" Ron seethed, knuckles turning white in his fists. "You've come to beg! You've come crawling back to beg forgiveness! Well guess what _Potter—_"

"–**Ron**! –"

"–We don't want it! Look at you Mr. High-and-Mighty finally showing us your true colors! Never saw you as a masochist, was it because Malfoy has been doing such horrible things to you all these years that you finally decided to hook up as fuck-buddies?" Ron stepped closer to Harry, towering over him. Ron lifted his hand and backhanded Harry so hard he saw stars. "Harry Potter!" he bellowed, "Slut of the wizarding race!"

Harry bit back his anger as he chewed a hole in his inner cheek; all the while he tried to calm down. His mind running faster with the phrase, 'CalmDown!CalmDown!CalmDown!'

"What's wrong? Are you to good to talk to me? Or are you worried I'm right? Figured out that your nothing but a fag—and a whore? I wonder how much _Draco_ is paying you for your services…probably not much seeing as you 'kiss like a virgin!' Ha! Not even your own boyfriend thinks your any good." Harry felt his face heat up and he turned his head away. "What's wrong, Harry? Hit a sensitive spot have I?"

"Ron!" Harry whispered.

"Oh, and what was that second kiss for anyway? Couldn't hold yourself off of him so you had to show your 'affection' in public? With the noise you made during the kiss, I wouldn't be surprised if you were putting on a little show for your little Slytherin friends. —"

"**RON! _PLEASE_!**" Harry finally found voice enough to yell. He had to clam down! 'Calm!Calm!'

"Oh, so it was a show! I would have thought you had more dignity! —Apparently not. So tell me why again did you start dating Malfoy, I'm sure we'd all love to know."

That was the question that Harry was subconsciously waiting for; he couldn't take it sitting down any longer!

"—**YOU**!" he screamed, his throat peeling by the abrupt harshness. Everyone around them that had been putting in their two cents worth now shut the hell up. Even Ron amongst the wreckage had been caught off guard by the sudden change in composure. He seemed to think that because Harry hadn't responded yet, he never would.

"Ron, I'll tell you this one more fucking time, spelling it out for you! Just once so shut your mouth and clear your empty head! If I don't get through your thick skull now, I never will! ABC! The reason I'm dating Draco Malfoy, my number one rival and enemy at school since our first year is because of you and your Mudblood girlfriend!

"When was it? —Six months ago? —Seven months ago? Me, you, and Hermione best friends. Then one _FINE_ day, you finally get the balls to ask Hermione out! How long did that take? Seven years! Took you long enough! Only everyone in the bloody world saw that one coming!

"So what do I do? I step out and give you your cursed space so that you can snog each other to death, and then what? Then I come to you once a week, maybe every two weeks, and I ask to join you in some friendly activity…but! –Look at that! –Hogsmage weekend is out of the question, of _course_ that'd be time for you to date…that's understandable. –After class? No wait! I know this one! –Sweet nothings and snogging. That sounds right to me. –What about during class? How about a joke, or a note or something! But that's an 'OH GOD NO!' –Teacher turned, Ron's tongue down Hermione's throat!

"You talk to me about dignity! Judge yourself for fucks sake! I have been looking for any possible way to do something with you guys, but I couldn't even study or do homework with you guys because! Wait! Ronikinss wants to relate sex games to those so he can get the bloody this through his thick skull!

"Month on gone, and with it our friendship. So what do I do? Nothing, I sit there and do the same things over, and over. I mention it whenever I have the chance when you two finally decide to break apart to breathe! But a lot of good that does me in the long run! Let me ask you this Ron…when was the last time I talked to you about this? Tick…tick…tick…BEEP! Times up! You probably don't even remember. Last night. I told you that I was fed up, and that I wanted to be your friend still, but it would have had to be equal effort. **Ron**: 'Oh ya, sure…whatever' I'm telling you this because I'm thinking about doing something that I'd have to be off my rocker to do! **Ron**: 'Okay. I'll talk to you in a minute. Just give me a second.'

"I gave you your together time, I tried to fit myself into your schedule, I told you I felt left out, I warned you that was not going to be there if you didn't put in an effort. What did you want me to do? What Hermione does to help you with your homework? Apparently not even she listened to me the 100th time!

"For the past few months I have been extremely depressed, and alone, I asked you for help and was rejected. I bloody moved on! I found someone to help me at a high price, but at least I tried, which is saying more than you! If anyone needs to be begging, it needs to be you: NOT ME. I didn't double-cross you, you did. You're lying to yourself if you think you're mad about me being gay." 'Even though I'm not, and I still consider myself straight…' Harry thought taking a breath. "The only reason you even care AT ALL is because I'm with _Malfoy_! That is the only reason you care. But hey, if being a fag means being acknowledged as a person? FUCK YOU! I'd take it any day over being anything like you!

"–And just so you know Ron. I wasn't here for _you_. I wasn't here for a _fight_. I wasn't bloody here to talk to _anyone_. I came to grab my fucking homework, so screw you! And if you don't mind, I'm going to grab it, and GO!" Harry's breathing was heavy and his entire body was quacking from an adrenaline rush that still pumped throughout his body. His head was swimming but he could still see. His body, which had broken into a cold sweat, caused perspiration to appear in a glistening sheet causing his glasses to slip slightly off his nose, but he didn't care.

He was vaguely aware of the people around him, but he was aware of the fact that he still didn't have a way out. Ron seemed to be out of it, and no one else seemed to want to challenge him. Turning to the stairs while keeping his head downcast, he croaked, his voice ragged from his yelling to the people in his way, "excuse me."

But no one moved.

"Harry," someone growled from behind him, and Harry turned to realize it was a very pissed off Ron. Though he couldn't tell _why_, he was mad, it probably had something to do with his monologue, but what part had infuriated him so, he did not know.

As Ron threw a punch, Harry closed his eyes and flinched. He could already feel the pain of the punch to his gut. He just hoped it wouldn't be as painful as he imagined.

* * *

End Chapter 2

_

* * *

To be continued…_


End file.
